


Silence of the brain

by Tdelicot



Category: NCIS
Genre: Betrayal, Emotions, F/M, Feelings, The end of a friendship, Under cover operation, Violence, injured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 19,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: This story takes place some time after season 18th with Special Agent Gibbs going after the main drug dealer in Canada. Emily Fornell is still in rehab with her father working it out with her. While Gibbs is gone, Jack Sloane finally decides that she needs to make the move on Gibbs.
Relationships: Deliah - Relationship, Elle Bishop - Relationship, Gibbs - Relationship, Jack Sloane - Relationship, Leon Vance - Relationship, Nick Torres - Relationship, Tim - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

It was mid September when Special Agent Gibbs decided to take the chance with taking time off from work to search for the dealer Donny Dennison living some where in Quebec, Canada. Gibbs had turned in the paperwork for the vacation time and was granted. Especially when he has almost two months left with working for NCIS for a long time.

He had asked Elf Lord his favorite computer tech and special agent to search for anything on Dennison trying to keep it quiet from the others and including Leon, and most of all Jack Sloane. There has been a great deal of stress between the both of them making everyone think that the relationship wasn't working.

Tim had called Gibbs at home packing for those four days in Canada to stop the dealer from killing other children both in Canada and in the United States. He was upstairs in the bedroom that used to be his and Shannon those plus 30 years ago. But than again he needed to put the past behind him for when his own daughter Kelly had told him in a vision during the time he was shot by Luke Harris now living in California with the Witness Protection Program and away from the group called The Calling.

Gibbs cell had gone off on the queen size bed telling him that McGee was calling him with the Intel that was needed for the trip. "What do you have Tim on Dennison?" He asked calmly and quietly over the phone.

"I just found out that Dennison is living at 240th west Westcott Avenue in Quebec, Canada. From what I heard from my sources, he will be there for the next few weeks.

"Thanks, you are just wonderful. It's going to be a big help with knowing he's there. I will be sure to send you a text that I have arrived safe and sound at my hotel in Quebec. My flight leaves in two hours. Please be sure not to mention where I have gone for my vacation."

"You do know boss that Vance, Jack and the others are going to be really curious as to where you have gone." Tim said from his bedroom with Deliah coming in with the wheel chair carrying a bag of delivery food of Chinese having arrived.

"Just don't tell them other than the fact I might of gone to the cabin. I need to finish up packing. Talk to you soon." Jethro Gibbs ended the phone call to finish up with the last of his packing before heading out to take his truck and park it in the special section of the Dulles International airport.

Driving his grey old truck to the airport checking the time on his black wrist watch. He was mad at himself for leaving Sloane a days ago after a fight in her office in regard to the recent case the team was working on. However she was more interested in what was going on between the both of them.

She was tired of waiting for answer. So she decided to call him out once he pounced into her office angry. He closed and lock her off door in order not to be disturbed.

"Where do you get off Jack to tell me how I should feel for when it comes to being around you?" He was standing wearing his blue suit to bring out his blue eyes along with his hands in a ball from the recent stress between them. Not that he cared a great deal...HE DID! He was just mostly scared of losing someone again.

"I am not Gibbs! I just needed to know where we stand in the relationship department." She stood up to be standing in front of the special agent steaming in front of her.

"You know Jack, I don't do well for when I am put into a corner for when it comes to my emotions. I have lost way too much during the past 31 plus years and I am not getting any younger." He stated directly to her face.

"Why is it that you're always putting yourself down for when it comes to your feelings and the special people having died? I have been in the same damn situation over the years in a damn DARK VOID until finally I came here to NCIS and meeting you." She was currently really vulnerable and she didn't need to be hurt further.

"I can't Jack right now, maybe in a few months I will be able to come to terms with you and your emotions and including mime. Let's leave it at that for now." He turned to head for her office door needing to leave quickly leaving her in tears. She was hoping that no one will be in the general area of her office.


	2. Chapter 2

Dennison met up with three of his top sellers for this particular region. It was late with midnight approaching. He had set this meeting in order to past out the goodies that he was able to get past the airport detectors and paying two of the guards.

He was anxious having to be watching for any type of patrol cars or under cover officers looking for him, since his face was all over the face with the recent Bolo's. He had taken his chance in the United States and with a number of the students over dosing even though it was the foot doctor that had him running from the college and coming to Quebec, Canada.

He heard walking coming from the other side of the alleyway. He heard his name telling him that his associates have arrived. He was hoping in a big way they had the funds as well to help pay for his goods. "I am Martin, this is Chase and Wills. We need to get this over with quick, I would hate to be arrested by the police and they don't take too kindly for when it comes to drugs." Martin says having to be an ex marine having served at Camp Pennington a long time ago.

"Do you have the funds for the merchandise?" Dennison needed to asked since it was a great deal of money for the drugs.

"We do have it with the money in this bag and it's all there for the taking Martin." Chase would say with removing the black bag from his black trench coat.

"Excellent! It was nice doing business with you." He handed the large black bag holding what they needed. Cocaine was one of the main drugs that Martin, Chase and Wills wanted to resell to their clients. No doubt a large mark up to boot!

"If we need more of the same. We will be sure to let you know Dennison. Do we use the same for when it comes to contacting you?" Martin had to asked since he was the one to contact him in the states.

"Yes." Dennison said calmly with watching the three walk away while search himself before walking towards back to his apartment four blocks away.

**************************************************************************************************

Special Agent Gibbs was trying to rest in his seat in first class. The waitress had come over seeing that his eyes were closed asked on whether he like a blanket.

Quickly he opened his eyes into the woman having blue eyes and with a height of five feet nine inches. "Nope! I am good ma'am. I could use something to drink if I can asked." Gibbs replied with a half crooked smile.

"I will be happy to bring you something drink. Anything from the bar or just the usual drinks?" She quipped with the question.

"I could use a bourbon if possible! If not then it should be a whiskey. Thanks for asking." He slightly shifted in his seat for which he was alone for a change though the plane was half full for the late hour. He should feel really tired.

"No problem. I will be right back with your drink." She walked away to head for the bar and the bartender filling the customer orders. "Gerald, please give me a bourbon." She tells the older man having worked for the airlines for over ten years.

"Sure Loreile." Gerald tells her.

****************************************************************************************************

Jack Sloane was pissed off as she stayed late at her office when Doctor Grace knocked on the door to talk with her since she did call her for a session. She looks up to see Doctor Grace looking somewhat tired after such a long day.

"What's wrong Jack? You sounded just awful over the phone." She goes to close and lock the door before coming to sit on the couch. Jack Sloane moved from the chair to her couch shaking her head in disgust.

"I finally decided to asked Gibbs on whether or not we were in a relationship." She needed to stop for a moment to catch her breath.

"And what exactly did he say to you, Jack?" Doctor Grace with concern with her persona.

"He said that he was not interested that he was unable to with all the pain and hurt he suffered over the years. He said maybe in the coming months that he might allowed himself to feel again." Jack had tears in her eyes.

"I am truly sorry about it. You knew that Jethro Gibbs was damaged goods from the start. The only thing I can say is to don't dwell on it and move on with your life before it destroys you all together." Doctor Grace had to say with seeing Jack wipe her eyes with the tissues she pulls out from her beige skirt.

She lifted her head higher while getting herself together on the couch. "I will try Doctor Grace. It's not going to be easy to start fresh even though I work here at NCIS and with Gibbs always around."

"One suggestion Jack. Talk to Director Leon Vance in regard to transferring out to another location in the tri- state region." Grace says with a neutral tone of voice.

"I will need to think about the transfer. Thanks for talking to me Doctor Grace, I do feel somewhat better."

Doctor Grace gathers up her things to head on home to her husband David of 22 years working as a contractor for the Navy. She was exhausted and needed to get some rest even though she will have the next few days off.

Doctor Grace needed to speak with Director Vance when she has the chance.


	3. Chapter 3

When his plane had landed on the runway in Quebec's main terminal. Just prior he was able to talk further with the stewardess on board serving him. Even though he wasn't up to be chatting with the woman. She and Gibbs had exchanged telephone numbers.

Once he entered the terminal and shown where he would be able to rent a vehicle to get around. His hotel room was waiting for him as with his bed needing to sleep for at lease a few hours. His mind was still racing for when it came to Jack Sloane. He had made his decision not to put himself into that position to be hurt once again.

It was some what chilly with it being two a.m. in the morning. He had a GPS with the vehicle that was just outstanding in order for the special agent to find the Marriott hotel. Gibbs was able to find the perfect parking space in the under ground parking lot for the hotel. He was only carrying one large luggage bag and including the weapons he was able to carry without being caught.....

Moving inside the spacious lobby of the hotel, he walked over to the counter with the night manager on duty having to be an american in his late forties. He raised his head from checking the log book to say the following to the much older gentleman in his sixties. "How can I help you sir?" He had to asked with the question.

"My name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I called for a reservation over the phone." Gibbs was slightly nervously having to be exhausted for the most part.

The manager checked the computer to confirmed the reservation before coming back to the counter and grabbing the two sets of keys. "Here you go sir, you're in room 432 for the next four days. I will call for a bellboy to take you up to your room." He used the page system letting know that he wanted the bellboy name Edgar age 24 was needed.

A moment later he arrived from the kitchen area having finished up with a short break. "Yes sir how can I help?" He asked in a soft tone of voice taking Gibbs luggage and the keys from the night manager.

"Please take Mr. Gibbs up to room 432. And when you're done, I need to speak with you about something." He would say with Edgar to begin walking towards the elevator and with the old fashion doors opening to let in the both of them in pushing the button.

Walking in the fourth floor hallway with Edgar moving towards the door using the keys instead of a key card. He was able to open up the door while switching on the light switch on the side of the door in order for them to see inside.

"Thanks Edgar for your help." Gibbs pulled out five dollar bill to give to him as a tip.

"Thank you sir and try to get some sleep with the new day arising in three plus hours." Edgar said with leaving Gibbs alone in his living room that was very spacious.

Gibbs closes and lock the door grabbing his luggage into the bedroom. It was a double bed as he dropped himself down leaving his bag on the side of the bed. He was just exhausted to remove his clothes and including his shoes.

However it was a restless sleep mostly. He started to dream or rather with his visions of the past 32 years of killings of his loved ones. This particular vision was of Diane telling him he's no good as a husband after he had worked non stop for a week on a case concerning a kidnapping of a little girl having been found dead, even though the killer was caught by Gibbs.

Seeing the suspect fleeing the warehouse finding the little girl dead tied up. Gibbs ran after him with his rifle while the others were looking elsewhere for the little girl and Gibbs.

Gibbs had to stop for a moment to catch his breath before moving again to hear a noise. It was the suspect in his forties seeking revenge. He fired his revolver at Gibbs missing him. Leroy Jethro Gibbs fired his rifle twice to hit the suspect with his body falling to the cement inside the warehouse.

This is when Gibbs woke quickly from the vision to have his heart rate racing along with breaking out in a sweat on his brow. He checked the time since it was still relative early. This time he took off his shoes and socks to try falling back to sleep once again.


	4. Chapter 4

NCIS Early morning 

Director Leon Vance arrived into office sitting down to begin his day. He had signed off on Special Agent Gibbs vacation time leaving Lt. Monroe from another team to work with Gibbs team consisting of McGee, Torres and Bishop. He really didn't like for when Gibbs would take his leave time. Every time the team would wind up being a complete mess for when ever he came back.

This time hopefully with Gibbs away. He knew exactly where he had gone needing to keep it a secret. Helping Fornell and his daughter to try and find the bastard that had sold the drugs on campus to almost kill Emily.

Director Leon Vance had told agent Gibbs to be extremely careful while he was looking for Dennison in Quebec, Canada. He wasn't going to be able to help him unless it was off the books. Vance looked at the time on the wall wondering when Nick Torres was going to arrive. He was going to put the suggestion to him and see what his reaction was going to be.

This situation was dangerous enough with Gibbs, however it was going to be up to Torres on whether he was interested with watching over Gibbs from getting killed in the process.

It was the phone on his desk that had broke his reverie having to be his secretary telling him that agent Nick Torres had arrived. "Show him in please." He said with getting up from his chair to offer the agent water anything else.

"I am just fine sir, I don't need anything right now. I am just anxious as to why I am here in the first place."

"Please sit down I will explain why your here." Vance needed to say to the younger agent.

*****************************************************************************************************

Special Agent Gibbs some time later left his motel in his rented vehicle to check and see if Dennison was staying at his apartment complex on the other side of the city near the harbor. Weather wise it was cool and  
clear for the time of the month of September.

He had stopped off at a deli to pick himself up a strong cup of coffee. Even though his entire body was hurting slightly, especially his right knee swelling. Ever since he was shot and had the knee replacement. He's not been able to stand for long periods of time.

As for Dennison, he had left his apartment complex to meet up with his seller at the local library two blocks from his apartment. An associate had called him to meet in the basement to discuss business and the drugs.

He really didn't like this spot that it could get dangerous in case any police patrols would be in the local area of the library closed for the moment. Knocking on the basement door waiting for his associate to open. It took a brief moment for Samuels age 26 to open the door.

"Get in already Donny, I don't wish to take any chances." He says harshly with his request.

"Do you have the money for the drugs I will be giving you?" He quipped feeling slightly nervously and having mild shakes from the needle he had taken an hour ago.

"I have it Samuels, all $50,000 dollars in this brief case to give to you. I will open it for you, and you do the same with the merchandise." Dennison wasn't taking any chances at this time. He had his revolver to used in his coat pocket.

He opened up the brief case showing him the funds, as Samuels eyes had lit up from seeing the money. He handed over the drugs into his hand making sure that the drugs he purchase was all there. "It was nice doing business Samuels. I will call again on whether I need to purchase more for my clients."

Just as Dennison was getting ready to leave the premises. He turned to fire his revolver three times at Samuels into his head, chest and shoulder to have his body fall to the cement floor of the basement. No doubt someone that works in the area would be able to hear the gun shots. Dennison needed to leave quickly before he's caught.


	5. Chapter 5

Agent Nick Torres had gone home to pack a small go bag for the trip to Quebec, Canada. Director Leon Vance using a special account called the airport to paid for for two tickets knowing very well that Eleanor Bishop would be going along.

She had been advised with a short e-mail from Vance in the bullpen explaining quickly. She knew exactly what was going on with Gibbs needing to find the drug dealer on Canada after what had happened with Emily and others on the college grounds.

"McGee, I have to go on a special errand for Director Vance. I will be gone a few days." She stated with no further discussing as to why she was leaving. He was no doubt going to be alone right now. She moves up from her sit to grab her go bag even though she needed other items at home and the Intel on the flight with Torres as well.

As for Torres, he had received the same information in regard to Bishop to be coming along with him to search for Gibbs and the drug dealer. Actually he was rather glad that she was coming along. They will no doubt break rule 12 and others while being together for this special mission.

Finishing dressing in his usual attire, there was a knock on his apartment door for which his place was a shambles.

He goes to open the door to see Bishop with her hair up in a ponytail and carrying her go bag. "Our flight leaves in one hour and twenty minutes. Director Leon Vance has booked our tickets at terminal B, we need to get moving Nick." She says with a softer tone of voice with his first name.

"I am ready Eleanor, I was just in shock for when I had received the news from Vance that you would be coming along. What is going to happen with Tim?" Nick needed to asked the one question that was on his mind.

She had to think for a moment with watching the time with her watch. " I don't have the slightest idea what is going to happen with McGee. No doubt the director will be calling in other agents from the different teams until Gibbs is found and wondering if he was able to take out Dennison." Bishop would say with coldness with her persona.

"No doubt! As for taking out Dennison, it all depends on whether he's able to find him. Come on let's go before we get caught in traffic." Bishop said before planting a quick kiss to his lips to not really surprise him at all.

"It was nice Eleanor, we need to discuss further on the plane." As they move out of his apartment locking the door before heading outside and his car. While Bishop will leave hers parked on the side of the apartment complex.

"I agree Nick." He opens up the back door to drop off their bags and having sure their weapons were hidden well since they will be checked by one of the employees paid to let them go threw.

****************************************************************************************************

It's been some time Gibbs was watching for Dennison enter into the hotel after the manager had told him that he has a room on the sixth floor room 624 having paid him with a tip to help him out. It had worked out that he was able to paid for a room right next store using his credit card for how long it might take.

Dennison after shooting his dealer at the hospital basement.

He decided to head back to his hotel room to rest until he makes further calls. He stands to make a great deal of money with the latest batch of drugs in his possession.

Gibbs was sitting in the lobby wearing a floppy hat to hide his features along with reading a newspaper with his glasses waiting for his target. He was really anxious to end this now and head back home. However he needed to catch him in the act purchasing the drugs from his sources.

Gibbs didn't have to wait too long as Dennison walked into the lobby heading for the elevator and his room. Gibbs waited for the next elevator to arrive to try and see if he can hear anything though the door.

Gibbs arrived onto the floor devoid of the hotel staff and customers in their rooms or else where. Gibbs had broken into Dennison room to place a small bug inside both the living area and bedroom. Hopefully he would be able to hear his target talking on the phone.

He went back to his own room to set up the receiver that was given to him by Leon Vance in his office. Turning on the device Gibbs heard Dennison talking to a potential buyer.

"I can't go back to the library Jay, we need to go down to the harbor and make the deal. I will say in three hours. It will give me a few hours to rest. Ok, see you soon Jay." Dennison ended the call and Gibbs had time to relax as well while waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack Sloane finally had made her decision on the transfer out of the Naval Yards. She was coming off the elevator on the level for where Director Leon Vance's office was located. She had remembered what Gibbs had told her that he was ready for an relationship maybe never. Her feelings for Gibbs was only one way for the most part. 

And besides she will no longer be missed by anyone. And besides she needs a change having working for Leon almost four years. She was not needed by anyone and including Special Agent Jethro Gibbs the silver hair fox as she calls him. The man was handsome and sexy as hell even though it meant nothing since he would always be hurt with his heart and feelings.

Walking out of the elevator. She headed for his office having been notified that she would be arriving soon to his office to talk and give her answer to the transfer.

She goes to walk into the outer office for where his secretary was busy talking on the phone with someone important. After a brief moment she had hung up the phone to lift up her head to speak with the blonde woman waiting anxiously. "Let me call him to notified that you have arrived Agent Sloane."

It was a moment later she was told to go inside finding Leon standing to greet her before she was able to sit in front of his desk. She was extremely nervous hating to tell him the information about leaving.

He takes in a deep breath into his lungs before asking her the one question for the reason they are here in the first place. "What's your decision Jack about the transfer?" He asked with taking a sip of his water from the glass sitting on his desk.

"I will take the transfer to the regional New York office Leon. I am unable to work here any longer due to personal reasons that I can't go into detail at this time. I am hoping that you're able to find someone else to replace me in that position." She was quiet now listening to her long time friend and now ex boss.

"I am truly sorry about this Jack, I just wish to god that things would of been worked out with your personal issues with Gibbs. Are you going to tell him when he gets back from his vacation?" Vance asked with seeing the scared look on her face.

"No, I am not Leon. I just want to leave in peace and start a new life in New York. Will you be informing the regional office that I have decided to take the job?"

"Yes, I will right away. I suggest you go home to begin your journey with the packing and etc!" Leon went to his top draw to pull out an envelope with a debit card for Jack to use for her move. " Here you go Jack, a debit card for you to use to help with the expenses of moving." As he hands the envelope into hands and placing it into her pant pocket.

"Thanks, It will come in handy with the move. Otherwise I will no doubt need to call the regional office to figure out where I will be going." She moves up from her chair to move over to Leon to hug him hard along with the tears falling from her face.

"Good luck with the new job Jack, you're going to be missed by me and some of Gibbs team." Vance said with a crooked smirk.

"I highly doubt it Leon. Thanks again for helping me out with the transfer." This would be the last time she will be walking of of his office and agent Jethro Gibbs.

****************************************************************************************************

Bishop and Nick's flight landed at the gate of terminal B. They were able to rent a car fro Avis using NCIS credit card account given to the by Vance. "Do you think it's going to be possible to call Gibbs on his cell?" Bishop said calmly getting inside the small Dodge vehicle that was given to them.

"I am going to try now calling him." Nick pulled out his cell phone to bring up Gibbs number on the screen. He pressed waiting for him to pick up.

"Gibbs, is that you, Nick? Where are you?" He asked from his room of the hotel.

"Bishop and I are at the airport, we are on the way out in a rented vehicle a real gem. Which hotel are you staying at Gibbs?" Nick asked with Bishop smiling.....

Taking a few moments to speak, Gibbs was able to give the the location of Dennison's hotel and the room he was watching him from. Both Bishop and Nick will be able to protect Gibbs further once they have their suspect in custody or dead.


	7. Chapter 7

Nick was able to find a parking spot in the under ground parking of the hotel somewhere near the elevator. Getting out of the vehicle, Bishop stopped for a moment to talk with Nick. "We will need to tell Gibbs about the rumor that Jack is leaving NCIS for a position at the New York regional office."

"Are you crazy! We can't say anything to Gibbs about Sloane leaving. It had to be serious with the both of the to have her leave entirely. It's a no wonder he's been a real bear of late around everyone." Nick said with needing to get upstairs to help Gibbs with watching for Dennison.

"It's none of our business in the first place Nick what they do between each other. And besides now that she is leaving, things are going to be rough in the office for when ever he comes in. " Nick pressed the button to have the door closed and the floor they needed. The both of them were very quiet having arrived onto the floor.

They were able to find Gibbs room for where he was listening in with the two bugs on whether he was contacting anyone else before leaving for the harbor. Nick lightly knocked on the solid door for Gibbs to open fast letting in the both of them. "I didn't know Bishop would be coming along for the ride?" He stated with moving over to the table in the living area. 

"I kinda forced myself this time around Gibbs, and besides please bring us up to speed on what has been going on with Dennison." Bishop commented even though she could see that Nick wanted to spill the beans about Sloane leaving.

"He has a meeting with a dealer within the hour down by the harbor. Nick, you will come with me while Bishop will stay here to see if anybody else will show up at his hotel door." Gibbs needed to say with watching Nick's face that he wanted to say something to him. "What's on your mind Nick? I suggest you spit it out before we leave." Gibbs said with anger coming from his gut.

Nick looked over at Bishop before answering Gibbs question. He needed to take a deep breath into his lungs expanding his black tee shirt.

"I don't know if you know this with Sloane. She has decided to transfer out of NCIS to work at the regional New York office. I don't know on whether she has made it official with Director Vance. Everybody is going to be missing her a great deal when ever she is needed." Nick said with feeling while watching Gibbs reaction with his face turning white. He didn't bother to say anything with needing to get out of the hotel to watch Dennison head for his destination.

Since Bishop was going to be staying in the room. It will give her a chance to call Vance and Ducky in the states. She watched a dejected Gibbs leave with Nick following behind.

When Gibbs and Nick in the elevator heading down. Nick would say the following to him. "Gibbs, I am very sorry about Jack Sloane leaving NCIS." 

Gibbs turned to say to Nick. "Me to Nick, I am just sorry I wasn't able to get my act together." Gibbs needed to say to the young agent.

"I just don't understand Gibbs." Nick was shaking his head with the elevator door opening to let the both of them out and walking towards the exit of the hotel.

Gibbs didn't bother to say anything further leaving the hotel to watch out for Dennison. He was angry inside with the stress building. He needed to do something soon or he was going to explode.


	8. Chapter 8

NCIS Naval Yards

Senior Field agent Tim McGee was coming back from the field working with Bishop and two other agents from another team. They were called with another body in a swimming pool in Alexandra, it was an witness having found the dead marine with his body facing down in the water.

Medical examiner Jimmy Palmer arriving on the scene with his assistant. They had pulled the body out of the water to have Palmer examined the body to have two gun shots to his head with someone using a forty five.

Using the palm reader to get an I.D on the body. Special Agent McGee checked the READER to say it was Gunnery Sergeant Wade Williams age 24 and a sniper for the Quantico base.

Bishop made the comment to the group standing around. "A sniper! Gibbs would be proud once he comes back from vacation." She shook her head after bending down to find something on the ground near the entrance of the pool.

It was a silver tie clip that was no doubt will be missed. She picked it up with the gloves she was wearing and placed it into an evidence bag for Casey to search for any type prints or DNA. Afterwards she went back to her work watching Palmer and his assistant place the body onto the stretcher and out of the pool area for where the NCIS coroner's truck was waiting on the street.

She walked over to Tim talking to the pool manager taking notes of what he was asking with the questions.

She waited until he was done to come on over to Tim to show him the tie clip in the evidence bag.

"McGee, I found this for Casey to find out on whether there any prints on it." She stated with him telling her that they will be heading back to NCIS while the other two will be talking with Williams commander officer.

"Let's hope they will be able to come up with any answers on why he was shot and killed in this particular pool. Did the pool manager have anything of interested to say about the Gunnery Sergeant?" Bishop needed to asked with trying to be perfect at times.

"Not really Bishop. Otherwise nothing out of the ordinary for when it came to him. He was alone all of the time in and around the pool area. However he was using a cell phone that wasn't found on the premises."

"Maybe the murderer might of decided to take it with him or her to his possible safe location until the heat is off." She would respond with a possible scenario.

"Probably Bishop. Shall we go already with the evidence collected from this scene." McGee anxious to leave the area and to call Deliah at NCIS.


	9. Chapter 9

As for Jack Sloane, she was catching her flight to New York to meet up with her boss of the regional office. Along with the fact her apartment in Manhattan was being prepared for her. She only needed to bring her personal belongings and some furniture.

She had made the right decision even though leaving Director Vance in a difficult situation with getting a replacement. She waited a few minutes before hearing the boarding number of her American Airlines flight to New York.

She pulled out her cell phone to check to see on whether she had any calls. There were none at all and including from Gibbs. Even though she doesn't expect him to call until after he was finished with his vacation. It was a moment later when she heard the announcement over the P.A. system that her flight was now boarding at the gate.

Getting up from her seat. She takes in a deep breath into her lungs before letting it go again. She picked up one of her bags even though the other four were supposed to been placed on the plane cargo's hold. She showed her ticket and other items to the stewardess before moving inside to the first class section of the plane. She was going to be lucky with the fact that first class was only going to be half full.

She was sitting by herself giving the chance to finally really relax. Though the plane had taken off the run way and into the sky. She drifted off to sleep.....

****************************************************************************************************

Donny Dennison arrived down the harbor now looking for the two drug sellers. They were supposed be in the arcade currently closed.

Gibbs and Torres needed to be careful, even though the bug wasn't on Dennison that Gibbs had placed in his hotel room.

Dennison moved inside with the side door not locked as requested. Slowly moving inside he heard a voice calling him to come over to the two men both in their late thirties. "We are taking chances meeting you here Dennison. Do you have the money?" Avery says to Donny worried...

"Yeah, I do right here in the bag. We need to do this quick before we are caught by someone." He will say looking around the arcade.

Avery hands him over the merchandise in a large plastic bag with the cocaine and other drugs he needed to fill his client orders.

Dennison needed to check inside to be sure everything was in the up and up with Avery and the other man even though he's not said anything.

They do the exchange with Dennison leaving the arcade making sure he wasn't tailed. Gibbs and Nick had a feeling he will be heading back to the hotel. Unless he was going to push the drugs on the streets. Gibbs told Nick that they will wait further.

And in the mean time Eleanor Bishop had made her calls to the states mainly Director Leon Vance asking on how the search was progressing.

"I don't know sir. Gibbs decided to keep me here at the hotel room to wait for them. Otherwise neither of them have called me on what has been going on with Dennison." Bishop says dejected slightly.

"Do your best Bishop. By the way Jack Sloane is no longer with us. She was able to catch a flight to New York to talk with her regional boss. If Gibbs should asked about her." He stated before Bishop decided to say anything to him over the phone.

"I highly doubt it director. Listen I will end this now and I will be sure to call again when I get the chance." She ended the phone conversation with Vance in order to be waiting again for a phone call or to have come back to the hotel room. She was tired and needed to lay down on the queen size bed.


	10. Chapter 10

However for Bishop with laying down on the top of the blankets.She had grabbed the tv remote to see if their was anything of interested. She had turned to a station that had a news broadcast with a reporting saying about two bodies having been found in the basement of the Quebec, Canada library.

The reporter had mention that both men had been drug dealers and were shot left inside the basement until the janitor coming downstairs to find both bodies. There is an investigation pending by the local Quebec police depending on talking to possible key witnesses.

When Bishop had heard this with the witnesses. She had jumped up from the bed to call Gibbs about the report. She found her cell phone on the dresser for which she had checked for any messages. She had brought up Gibbs number with pressing send....

The call was going to voicemail at the moment telling her that something must be up with them. 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gibbs and Nick were running to keep up with Dennison heading for an alley. This would be the time to finally try to take him in with the goods. Dennison pulling out his forty five to see the both of them to fire back at them missing both.

Gibbs and Nick had separated to try and get around to the suspect. Dennison fired again and this time Gibbs was hit in the right thigh leg to go down. Otherwise Nick fired his weapon to hit Dennison twice killing him hitting his head against the alley wall.

Running to check Dennison for any type of life with checking his pulse. He wasn't able to find a pulse with needing to call for help with the police and two ambulances. Moving to Gibbs in a great deal of pain and bleeding. Nick had to figure out something with ripping his shirt into pieces to use to stop the flow of blood around his right thigh.

"Gibbs can you hear me? Help is on the way to take you to the hospital. This is going to help with the flow of the blood."

Trying to talk through the pain with his leg before passing out. "What about Dennison?" 

"Dead Gibbs! I have the merchandise in the plastic bag. I will need to contact Bishop and let her know what is going on. She is going to freak with you shot again."

Grabbing Nick's arm. "Call Vance first to let him know before everyone arrives." He passes out from the pain and his body in shock from being shot by the suspect.

Nick was going to need to talk and explain to the police who Gibbs and himself were with leaving another member at the hotel. Captain Errol Flynns of the Quebec third district police department and his detectives needed to speak with Agent Nick Torres of NCIS of the Naval Yards.

Two ambulances arrived with the technicians needing to stable Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs before moving him into the ambulance and the Quebec General hospital. Captain Flynns had taken Nick's story on what exactly happened.

"We were following a drug seller having come from the states after almost killing a number of students on Campus and one of them was Special Agent Tobias Fornell of the F.B.I. his daughter Emily. Agent Gibbs was given a special assignment to go after Donny Dennison and catch him in the act and we did Captain." Nick had said to the Captain of 15 years.


	11. Chapter 11

Nick Torres calling from the Quebec precinct in Canada was able to inform Director Leon Vance about Dennison being dead. Along with the fact that Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs had been shot and taken to the Quebec medical center. 

"How bad is he Nick? I will need to inform the team." Vance would say in his office working really late after speaking to the new man taking over for Sloane.

"He's been shot in his upper part of his right thigh. I was able to stop the bleeding for when the ambulance E.M.T.'S had arrived. He's currently on the way to the hospital and no doubt will be going into surgery." Nick will say worried about Bishop having told her about Gibbs.

"Torres, please keep me posted and see if you can convince the Captain to have the body of Dennison shipped to the states and NCIS." Vance made the suggestion with Palmer and his assistant needing to do the autopsy.

"I will see what I can do Director Vance. I know this is none of my business. Someone needs to let Sloane know that Special Agent Gibbs has been shot. It's probably won't do any good since it was Sloane had made the decision to leave and Gibbs." 

"I didn't realize that their relationship was actually getting that serious?" Vance needed to get off his chest with knowing as to why she was leaving in the first place.

"It was Director even though it was one sided. Eve though it was taking Gibbs a long time to get his act together for when it came to being together. I have said enough for now director, I need to head for the hospital and wait with Bishop in the waiting room.


	12. Chapter 12

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was starting to wake up after being in surgery of number of hours to repair the damage done to his upper thigh area of his right leg and another scar to add to the collection. Once again he was shot and injured while doing his job trying to captured a suspect.

He was hearing voices trying to opened his eyes slowly until all of his senses were coming back to him. He wasn't able to feel a thing with being medicated. When he finally opened his eyes, he was able to see what was his doctor. Doctor Gerald Thomas a specialist having worked on his leg along with a heart specialist. He had been advised that Doctor Cyril Taft was his physician from the states along with being his heart doctor as well having worked on him years prior with having been shot.

"Welcome back Agent Gibbs. You are in ICU section of the Quebec medical center. Your friends are here waiting to see you in the waiting area. You're going to be just fine in spite needing some therapy to help you walk on the leg." He would say to his patient trying to take everything in.

"I know the drill doctor, I have been through this before with the therapy.

When will I be able to get out of here since I really do hate hospitals?" He was getting pissed up having to be talking to the doctor.

"This will all depend on whether you will be able to behave in ICU since I was told by your physician Doctor Taft on the phone that you can be difficult at times." He stated with watching the facial reaction of his patient for when he mention Doctor Taft.

"Just great! I can't even get away from him at all. Is he flying here to Quebec to come see me?" He asked with concern with her persona.

"No, he's not able to with having a great deal of work at his hospital in Washington, D.C.. It's why your agents Nick Torres and Eleanor Bishop are here to see that you stay well while you're in the hospital."

"Lovely!" He closed his eyes once again feeling slightly tired. "When can I see my friends?" He says with his eyes opened once more.

"I will have a nurse to fetch them and bring them here for ten minutes." Doctor Thomas needed to get his point across.

And in the meantime while waiting he was able to check over his patient once again with the wound and his vitals before his two associates will arrive. Gibbs had winced when the doctor had touched an delicate section part of his upper thigh.

"Doc, what are you trying to do with the patient?" Gibbs would say with his vitals needing checked again as his blood pressure had spiked. Afterwards he was able to relax slightly with Nick and Bishop coming inside to visit him with the doctor giving the orders to stay only ten minutes.

Nick pulled up a chair for Eleanor to sit down in while he stand up. "Are you alright Gibbs? You sure gave us another scare with getting shot in your right thigh leg?"

"Glad to be alive that's for sure." Gibbs said with trying to move up a little with his remote to the bed. Even though it was Bishop helping him in the first place. "Thanks!"

"I am just glad when Torres had called me that you were on the way over to the hospital. I am just sorry Gibbs this had to happen to you. I understand Dennison is being shipped to the United States and NCIS with Palmer and his assistant to work on the body."

"Good...I am happy this entire episode is over with Dennison dead and the two drug sellers are off the streets. Fornell is going to able to rest now with his daughter doesn't have to worry about being drugged again. She was doing so well in rehab from the last time I had attended the session." Gibbs will respond about his friend and having to be her uncle.

"Me to Gibbs, along with the fact that you're going to have some explaining to the director about the operation here in Quebec." Bishop quipped to have him slightly angry with her comment.

"Look Bishop, the director already knows since it was him that approved the operation in the first place."

"Sorry Gibbs, I didn't know this fact at all." She had to shake her head with Torres having stayed silent.

Everyone was quiet for a few moments before a nurse had come in with orders from the doctor to have his visitors to leave.

"We will leave in a moment, we need to say good night to our boss before heading back to the hotel." Nick announced with Bishop staring at him in regard to what he had said.

"Fine." The young nurse in her late twenties left ICU to be back in a moment.

Bishop turned to face Gibbs with a puppy dog look on her face. "We will be back tomorrow and see how you're doing. Remember try to listen to your doctor and those working." She smiled slightly even though Gibbs didn't need to say a word. Nick touch his shoulder briefly to have him and Bishop leave his room for the night. Bishop was feeling uncomfortable having to spend the night together in Gibbs hotel room he first arrived. Things were going to heat up this evening. While Gibbs was alone to his thoughts in regard to Jack Sloane.


	13. Chapter 13

MEMORIES.....

Jack was working late in her office on a case that was difficult talking a week to close with Gibbs team. He had come to her asking on whether she wanted to have a few beers with him at his house. She really wasn't sure what to say to him after the first time a few weeks back with their attraction for each other.

She had found the agent very handsome and sexy at times for someone who has been married four times with numerous relationships over the years. It was basically the same for her as well even though not lately.

She was tired after the long week when there was a knock on her office door to be him standing looking exhausted himself showing it more on his face with his age. "Hey! Jack...are you alright?" He would asked with closing the door so that no one would hear them.

She looks up to see him really for the first time since he had come in. "Yeah, just a tad tire. However if you're still asking me about the beers? I am still very much interested Gibbs." She said with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Excellent! Why don't you meet me at my house in an hour. I have some errands to run before meeting you there. If this is ok with you?" He replied with a smirk building on his face.

"Love to and it's no problem. Will the door still be opened as always?" She needed to asked in case he had decided to continue to keep the door closed.

"There is a key under the mat that you can use to get inside. I have to go now to shut down my station before leaving. I have already sent the team home for the evening. See ya soon." He says before leaving her office quickly.

Sloane had gotten up to gather her things especially her coat. She didn't know what to think of how the evening was going to go with him. He had stated that he wanted to at least try having a relationship with her. Though it was hard at times with all of the hurt he had suffered over the years.

Sometime later.....

She had walked inside his darkened living room to turn on the lights at the entrance of the door. He had yet to show up since it wasn't exactly an hour. When all of a sudden she heard his beat up old grey truck pull up into the driveway.

He walked in carrying bags of supplies for the evening as Jack helped him bring the two large bags over to the kitchen table. There was Budweiser beer he went back outside to take out of the truck.

He would hand one of the bottles to her while he put the rest of the items like cold cuts, snacks, milk and cereal away.

"Shall we sit down on the couch Jack and drink our beer while I start the fire in the fire place since it's a bit chilly?" He responded with moving over his tire body to the fireplace to place the wood that he had chopped awhile back.

It was moments later when the fire was roaring to warm up the living area and the two sitting on the couch.

As it had turned out with the evening. Jack would be the one to start getting the both of them into the mood after three beers each and feeling each other up like teenagers. Gibbs being a man wanted her badly now with his body responding to what Jack was doing to him with her mouth.

He wasn't able to think straight now laying down on the couch as she had removed his flannel shirt and the white polo. She had her hands playing with his silver hairs on his chest as with his hair completely silver shaved the marine style.

"Jack, please...." He begged her to continue on with what she was doing with his shaft and other areas of his body.

"You liked it Jethro?" She asked with the gleam in her eyes along with the using of his first name.

"OMG! I can't take anymore. I need to be inside you now." He announced with his heart rate and blood pressure up. She was ready herself as he had placed two of his fingers inside of vagina to have her wet as hell.

She had stopped what she was doing to have him switch places putting Sloane on her back and pushing open her legs. She felt the surge of lust coming from him and with herself. He was rock solid hard for when he push himself into her making her cringe at first with the fullness filling her.

She would hold onto him with her arms and hands digging into his back while he started out fast and furious with his cock twitching inside her pussy. He was able to feel every contraction as he sped up with his movements.

She was watching his face and at the same time feeling all of the sexual pressure building between the both of them.

He then suck on one of swelling nipples to have her moan out loud along with his fingers playing with her clit to drive her crazy even further.....She was going to explode as with himself since he didn't have to worry about coming out of her. It had happened at the same time that he and Sloane had their orgasms together both entirely sated and mostly happy for the first time in a long while.........

END OF MEMORIES.....


	14. Chapter 14

Leroy Jethro Gibbs during the next few days was a real pain the ass with his doctor and nurses taking care of him. The pain with his leg manageable with the pain medication that was given to him. Though Doctor Cyril Taft had called a few times to check up on his patient.

There was a possible chance Gibbs was going to be released and be transported back to Washington, D.C. and home for where he will have Doctor Taft check him along with someone to stay with him a few days to make sure he will be fine along with bathing, eating and changing his bandages.

However they had to work out the details on just who was going to stay with him on a part time basics as per request.

Doctor Cyril Taft decided to have a visiting nurses service come and see Gibbs once a day in the morning to be sure he was fine along with his therapy sessions for his leg. A woman or man from the hospital as an out patient. Gibbs would have someone help him walk with his walker or cane depending on how well he was coming along.

Nick and Bishop had traveled with Gibbs in a special transport plane to bring him to Dulles International airport and than an ambulance will transport him to his house and get him settled.

Nick and Bishop decided to stay with their boss for just the one evening until the nurse shows up in the morning as with the therapist for the leg.

Gibbs was sitting up on his couch having told Bishop and Nick to use both the two guest rooms for the evening. Since he hasn't used them in such a long time. Eleanor had felt strange to be sleeping in Gibbs house and Nick as well.

She had gone upstairs to check out the bedroom to be Kelly's old room that was still filled with some of her things making it strange with Gibbs savoring her memories. She placed her go bag onto the small bed and opening it to change into her night sweat pants and top along with a robe to keep her warm downstairs. Though Gibbs would be able to have the help with starting up the fireplace.

Nick stayed downstairs to help Gibbs call for Chinese food for all of them. He used the house phone to place the order with Nick helping out to pay for the order with the credit card even though Gibbs had insisted.

How is the fire coming along Gibbs?" Nick had asked with him using his cane to be careful with his injured right leg.

"Coming along fine Nick, and besides it will warm up soon.

Gibbs said with a hint of a smile on his before moving up slowly with help from his cane and Nick. "Thanks."

"One thing for sure Gibbs, I am hungry. I do hope you are since you're so used to drinking coffee all of the time?" Nick went back to sitting on the chair while Gibbs laid down on the couch to relax until the food arrived.

"I am Nick. It's better than eating the hospital slop they give the patients." He laughed slightly as with Nick before noticing Bishop walking down the stairs looking cute in her sweats by Nick eyes for the most part.

Gibbs moved up from laying down to let Bishop sit with him on the couch to relax, talk and wait for the Chinese food. There was some silence at first with the three before Bishop started the conversation. "Did Doctor Taft give you a date on when you're able to return back to work?"

"He didn't say at all Bishop. Otherwise I will no doubt be chomping at the bit to get back to work. One thing for sure everyone, it's going to be a long time before I accept an under cover operation in Canada." He stated to his young agents and friends.

"Gibbs, I know this is none of our business. What about Jack Sloane? Do you think that you will be able to become friends again even though via the phone or e-mail?" Bishop felt bad having to asked the question making her boss feeling uncomfortable before answering.

"Look you two, Jack and myself were friends until she decided that she wanted more from me other than just friends. I wasn't ready for it after being hurt so much over the years. She left for New York to start a new life and I wish her all the best." He said with taking in a deep breath into his lungs to relax his muscles. "Please do not bring it up again."

"Sure Gibbs." Elle replied with hearing the knock on the door to indicate that the delivery of food had arrived.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Manhattan,New York NCIS REGIONAL OFFICE

Doctor Jack Sloane was working in her new office reading upon the bio's of the agents working downstairs.She was able to bring herself up to speed on all of the personnel. When all of a sudden her computer beep with an e-mail from Director Leon Vance.

She was wondering why he was writing her when she insisted not to be bothered for awhile unsettled completely....She opened up the e-mail.....

Dear Jack

I know this is not right of me to be bothering you about this. I am going against Gibbs orders not to say anything to you about what had happen a week ago in Quebec, Canada going after Donny Dennison a drug dealer having almost killed Emily Fornell.

"I know that you have decided to end what ever friendship you had with Special Agent Gibbs. Just wanted to let you know that he was shot last week in the upper part of his right thigh leg by Dennison while searching for him in Canada with permission from me."

"He's doing so much better now Jack having to been in the hospital. However he's home now with Nick and Bishop is staying with him. Doctor Cyril Taft wasn't too happy with the agent for having been shot once more."

"I know this means nothing to you. But I just wanted to let you know for better or worst. Good luck once again with your new position."

Sincerely,

Leon Vance NCIS

She had finished reading the e-mail pissed off for the moment. She looked at the time telling her that she needed to attend a meeting downstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

After her meeting that lasted a long time, she headed back to her office to send an e-mail to Gibbs laptop that he uses at home and Phineas. She didn't know what she was going to say to him but she needed to get it out in the open.

Sitting down at her desk and the computer. She was able to bring up her e-mail software program for where she sat for a moment.

Dear Jethro 

The reason I am sending you this Email to tell you just how I feel in regard to you getting shot and among  
other things. Life is just too short Gibbs having to always worry about the past and you need to stop or else you will be pushing everyone away from your life.

I can understand you're at a lost with no Shannon or Kelly in your life. But hell Gibbs that was 30 years ago. What are you trying to do is kill yourself to be with them? I know for sure that both of your girls wouldn't want to see this happen. You are such a loving man as to a great man have seen this from over the years.

Your team loves you a great deal in the man that you are. Leon and a great many care as with your old friend Ducky. He has tried many times to get you to talk about your past and the hurt you have suffered over the years with the women that had tried to love you. But in each case you would always drive them away.

You have done as well for when it came to yours truly Jethro. I did however tried to give you the time until being ready for an relationship between each other. But it was not to be once again even though I do love you a great deal and to why I had to leave.

But I am willing to give it up once again for you. I need to know from you for real on whether you're willing to try. I want to be your wife, take care of all of your needs and that includes sexually from a man that is handsome and sexy for someone in his golden years. I am willing to be there for you all of the time when ever your in trouble mentally, physically and spiritually.

I will be waiting to hear from you once you're feeling better being saddled at home by Doctor Taft. One thing for sure, he's a wonderful friend for you in general.

There is nothing more to say accept to wait for your response.

Love,

Jack

She checked over in what was written. She was very happy with the results before she decided to send the message and wait it out.

Afterwards she had some phone calls to make and including to her daughter Faith. She was hoping that her daughter wasn't working so that she can at least set a time to meet for coffee.

Right away Faith had picked up with her cell-phone having to be home at her apartment before going to work at the Manhattan Medical Center in five hours. In someway she was glad to be hearing for her biological mother to talk. She was finally able to be more comfortable around her after finding out just who her father really was .....


	16. Chapter 16

Gibbs had asked Bishop to have her grab his laptop off the ironing board with some of his laundry besides it. She had handed it to him having to be the same computer that Phineas had given to him with all now upgrades by McGee to further enhance his emails,Skype and webcam options. Sitting up on the couch with his leg. Nick was upstairs taking a shower since he was going to be staying a few days with orders from Vance and Doctor Taft.

"Are you comfortable Gibbs with the laptop and your leg?" Bishop would asked with concern. She was on her own laptop.

"It's fine Bishop it should pose no problem right now." Gibbs will say to the younger agent that is like his daughter in many ways. He brought up the program to bring in his e-mails and there was two. One from Phineas and the other Jack Sloane.

He didn't know what to do with the email from Jack as his heart rate was beginning to rise needing to make a decision. Bishop was watching his face with having fear making her feel that something was going on. However she would wait it out for now.

Taking a moment for Gibbs. He began to read the letter from Sloane. After a few moments he had tears in his eyes reading the last section. He would need to talk with some of his friends to figure out what he should do.

"Eleanor can I ask you a favor?" He asked needing the one woman here in his house will push him into some sort of a decision.

"Sure Gibbs what can I help you out with?" She will responded not knowing what she was getting into with reading the letter.

"I need your woman's judgement on how you are able to understand this letter that Jack wrote to me." He says...

"And you want me to read your personal letter and wanting to know what was said overall?" Bishop announced with a nervous croak with her voice. "Ok, but I am warming you, Gibbs that I plan on being totally honest with the letter."

"It's all I want from you and maybe a kick in my ass." He stated handing her his laptop and seeing the letter on the screen.

He sat back on the couch while Bishop while she was sitting cross legged on the floor concentrating with reading the letter.

There was deadly silence until they heard Nick moving down the stairs having taken his shower and changed into his nigh clothing. He was told quickly by Gibbs to sit down on the couch as well staying quiet. He was wondering just what the hell was going on.

MOMENTS LATER...

Bishop had tears in her eyes trying to wipe them away with her sleeve. She looked over at her boss and friend in pain with his heart. She really didn't know how to start the conversation....

"I must tell you, Gibbs that you're a complete fool to have that woman leave. She loves you a great deal in aspect as a human being. She is willing to give up a great deal in order to be your wife in every way and you're being stupid for when it comes to your happiness. So what! Shannon and Kelly have been dead 30 plus years. You need to start living and have a new family no matter how old you are." She needed to calm herself down watching Gibbs and Nick's reaction. "And further more, if I was you, I would send a reply back quickly telling her that you're willing to try once again."

"Jesus Eleanor, you were right on point blank for when it comes to my heart and soul. Look Bishop and Nick, I have been just too scare of late with all that has been going on with the cases and wind up getting hurt in the process. I will send Jack a reply while you to talk in the kitchen. Look I plan on burning more of those rules to have the both of you continue on with your relationship. I am not blind as to what has been going on the past months. I am willing to forgo it at this point in time."


	17. Chapter 17

Nick and Bishop didn't know what to think of their bosses confession in regard to his rules and burning more of them. Shaking his head while Gibbs decided to use the lap top once again to write his reply to Jack Sloane in New York.

Hoping by what he tells her that she will decide to come back into his life. He tells Bishop to order pizza for dinner in order to begin his writing the letter.

Dear Jack

I don't know how to start this letter by saying I have received your letter and your heart felt message to me. I must tell you that you really shock the hell out of me for when it came to you pouring out your heart to me. I am going to be doing the same even though I HAVE NEVER been good at expressing myself for when it comes to my feelings.

I had to be kicked in the ass to have some sense knocked into me for the most part. Bishop was the one having pointed it out that I was just a total jackass for not seeing it in front of my face for when it comes to my heart and soul. I have been hiding for a long time since Doctor Samantha Ryan left after Harper Dearing was killed by me nine years ago. Ever since then I have closed myself off to my feelings.

This is not easy Jack, but I am willing to try again and this time I want you completely in my life as my wife and so much more.....

I know you have moved to New York to be closer to your daughter. Maybe she will be able to understand that you need to be completely happy as well. We both need to be happy and live once again in all aspects and including working for NCIS.

So if you're willing to marry me as my wife. YES! I am asking you to marry me in a big way. Hopefully when you read this letter that you will change your mind with coming back. I LOVE YOU, JACK! 

Sincerly,

J.G. TRULY YOURS....

Saving what he had written. He asked once again for Bishop to read his reply after Nick had called for the pizza order to arrive in 30 minutes.

She had gotten up from her seat to grab his laptop to read his response before sending it. Nick had to get up to the frig to grab three bottles of beer for all of them.

As she started to read the letter once again she had tears in her eyes unable to stop...Nick was worried as with Gibbs reaction....

"OMG! Gibbs this such a beautiful letter. If this doesn't change her mind nothing will. I will press the send button and wait for her response." She handed his laptop back placing it on the coffee table to give him a huge hug without having to hurt his right leg.


	18. Chapter 18

Director Leon Vance's office

He was tying up loose ends for when it came to Gibbs and his operation in Canada. Bills were being paid with Secnav's account, a full report to given to him by Nick Torres and Eleanor Bishop on just what exactly happened leading up to Special Agent Gibbs being shot in the right thigh. Two of the main pushers on the street were arrested and given over to the Canadian police for that particular district and millions of dollars of drugs off the streets.

Checking over with rereading the report. Special Agent Gibbs was asked to come speak with Vance in his office with the using of a cane. Doctor Cyril Taft had already released him to go back to work within the next two weeks. Doctor Grace was happy with his progress having talked to him about his up and coming marriage to Jack Sloane.

She was glad in a big way that he was going to finally have a chance to be happy. Instead of being alone for the rest of his life without no wife or children. His next session was going to be sometime later on after he talks with Vance about whether Sloane was able to come back to NCIS on a part time basics.

There was a knock on his door with his secretary now out to lunch. Gibbs sneak's his head into office asking whether he's able to come inside.

Looking up to see his agent and friend walking in with the cane. He was looking well rested with his features looking slightly younger. "Please come on inside Special Agent Gibbs and sit down. Would you like some coffee, tea or water?"

"I will have coffee Leon. Thanks for the offer. How does it goes with running the Naval Yards?" He asked straight faced with the question.

"Busy as ever Gibbs. And besides I understand your team currently is working on a murder investigation of a wayward marine having been shot outside of an bowling alley after being with his buddies hours before. No doubt McGee, Nick, Bishop and Lt. Brown will be able to find out the complete truth. Any rate how are you feeling Gibbs? I understand you're coming back in two weeks. When exactly is the wedding as well with Jack?"

"A week from today Leon. You will be receiving the official invitation with the ceremony going to be small out in the park inside of the Naval Yards. We were able to finish up with all of the final details. Jimmy Palmer is going to be doing the ceremony hoping with some 100 guests watching."

"Wow! You and Jack have done a great deal with putting everything together. Once again I would like to congrats you and Jack for your up and coming wedding ceremony."


	19. Chapter 19

It was late when Jack Sloane was able to read her e-mail and the response from Jethro Gibbs. She was glad to talk with her daughter earlier that Faith was happy working now in New York with her boyfriend and pregnant. Faith had mention that she happy with her mother being here in the first place. However she would even more better to see her happy with the one man she loves a great deal.

Faith's mother had mention having written a letter for which there was a possible chance that she might be going back to Washington, D.C. and Alexandra for where Gibbs lives.

She had brought her laptop home with her to the apartment complex. Using her key to get inside and with taking the elevator to the floor she lived on.

She had taken out her keys while the laptop was in her other hand making it hard to balance everything. Otherwise she was able to cope with getting inside and turning on the lights. She was very anxious to find out on whether Gibbs had answered her back with a response.

She placed the laptop onto the marble coffee table before dropping the rest of her belongings in the bedroom.

Sloane came back out with removing of her black high heels placing them into the corner. She than moved to the marble Coffee table picking the laptop up to sit down crossed legged onto the sofa. She turned on the computer booting it up to see the e-mail program on the screen telling her there was one message waiting for her.

All of a sudden she was really nervous with reading the letter from Jethro. She brought the letter onto the screen to begin reading silently.....

And within minutes was was balling her eyes out. She just couldn't believed it that he would actually have the nerve to asked on whether she would marry him with no strings attached. He wanted her to his wife and anything else in between. She was getting the feeling that he wanted to be a father again. HELL, YES! She will have to wake him to give him the response to his letter.

Checking the time she didn't know on whether he would be up with his recent injury to his leg. However she really didn't care for the moment. Her cell phone was on the marble coffee table for which she picked up to bring up his number on the screen....

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

2 A.M. Gibbs house

Nick and Bishop had gone upstairs to sleep in the guest room after watching a movie with Gibbs in the living room with the fireplace running with Nick being coached how to place the logs inside. Everyone was exhausted and including Gibbs after having the last slice of the pizza that was ordered.

After sleeping a couple of hours on the couch. Gibbs was now uncomfortable with his right leg. He had gotten up to grab his pain pills on the coffee table along with his cell phone. He had turned it back on in case Jack Sloane would call him with her response to the letter. Maybe it was because he was anxious with what he had written to her in regard to his own feelings.

He was able to take the two pills from the small pill container sitting with a small bottle of water that Bishop had left him before going upstairs.

All of a sudden his phone began to ring.

The caller I.D. showed it was Jack Sloane calling him as he answered it. "Gibbs, Jack how are you doing?" He asked with trying to stay calm the best he could.

"Jethro, You are such an amazing man I have known for three plus years. I am sorry that I had put you into a corner with your decision. How now your letter was remarkable coming from someone that doesn't share his feelings. I am calling to give you my response to your marriage question over the phone instead by e-mail."

"Listen Jack, you really don't have to give the answer right away. I can certainly understand either way what it might be." He would say with his heart in his throat pounding away.

"Jesus Gibbs will you be quiet for just a moment. The answer is yes to your question. I want to be your wife and the mother to our children. I know it's not going to be easy but I am willing to do anything for you to make the both of us happy."

"I love you, Jack Sloane. When will you be able to come back here without getting into too much trouble in New York?" He had to asked with wanting to have the woman all to himself both body, mind and in spirit.

"I will let you know in a day or so on when I will be coming back. I know I have or will put Leon on the hot seat with me wanting to come back part time at NCIS. Right now I need to get some sleep before I head back to work. I love you, Jethro. Good night and sleep well for when it comes to your leg."

She ended the conversation to head to the bedroom to try and sleep a few hours. She was extremely excited entering the bedroom to fall directly onto the queen size bed.


	20. Chapter 20

TWO WEEKS LATER....

Doctor Cyril Taft had his favorite patient to come by his office for a final check on his leg before going back to work and getting married. Even Taft was given an invitation to the ceremony at NCIS and the park. Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into the office after stopping in the outer office to speak with his secretary.

Doctor Taft had just finished checking his last patient on the fourth floor and his rounds for today. He had asked Gibbs to come in with his blessing. There was a knock on his door when he walked in with a slight limp not from the leg but rather the knee. Gibbs had taken his pills at home before coming to the hospital and his office.

He looked up to have Gibbs sit in the chair to check his leg while closing and locking the door. "How's the knee Gibbs?" He asked with helping him pull down his black pants to check the right thigh to see the knee swelled slightly.

"Swelled and sore having done some work in the basement before Jack arrives back in Alexandra within the hour from New York." Gibbs would say calmly even though Taft had checked and touch his knee to be tender to the touch.

"It's going to be soon Gibbs for when the ceremony will actually happened with Jimmy Palmer doing the vows?" Taft says with moving to his upper thigh to remove the small bandaged having been placed by Taft himself. "It looks good Gibbs, I don't see why you can't work. Just be careful in the way you move at times especially going after the criminals." He laughed as with Gibbs.

"Believe I won't Doc. Is there anything else I should know about for when it comes to my health?" He needed to asked with the delicate question.

"Other than the fact Gibbs, you need to cut back on the caffeine due to the fact that you have a small ulcer in your stomach from the abuse over the years with too much coffee. I have tried to tell you this for years now and you never seem to listened with being stubborn." He insisted with removing his glasses to clean them.

"I am cutting back Doc! I just can't go cold turkey since I know what happens when I don't have my caffeine in my system." He says with getting up from the chair after he had finished placing the small bandage back on his wound.

"I didn't say for you to go cold turkey Gibbs. Only to cut back before you have more health problems once you get married to Jack. I know she doesn't wish to see this happen to you after being shot in Canada." Taft needed to say and dig in another coffin to his grave.

"Ok." It was all Gibbs said before leaving his office to head on home to be greeted with his future bride.


	21. Chapter 21

Jack Sloane had taken a cab from Dulles International Airport to head for Gibbs house in Alexandra. Even though the house and his possessions were going to be hers as well once she is married to him soon. She was exhausted after the flight. She was going to use the shower upstairs to relax slightly with meeting him for the first time in awhile.

Her emotions were riding high as with her feelings. Once the cab had arrived in front of the house. Gibbs truck was no where to be seen with him seeing Doctor Taft for a final check of his right thigh leg before heading back to work. She was told by him in a text that the spare key was under the mat in order to get inside the house. He was no longer leaving the door unlocked with all of his enemies having tried to get back at him.

Finding the key under the mat after paying the cab driver and removing her bags. She was able to get inside feeling the chill of the living room. Her stomach currently was doing flips worried mostly. She placed her bags on the side of the couch with taking the small one upstairs in order to take the shower finding the towels and other elements.

This was the first time she was using the shower in his own house owning it a long time. Running the hot water making sure it was right for her taste without burning her sensitive skin. She removed all of her clothing and placing them inside the bedroom with the connecting bathroom. It had felt strange to be in his bedroom from years ago when he was married to Shannon and his daughter Kelly having a bedroom across the hallway.

There was a large mirror for where she looked at herself in the mirror checking out her body on how well trimmed she was from over the years.

And including the scars on her back for which Jethro Gibbs had been shown a few years back to impulse his reaction.

She was now ready to go take the hot shower before her future husband arrived. However as it turned out he did arrive home early parking his truck into the driveway. Getting out of the truck to check across the street, Phineas and his aunt and uncle were moving in across the street in the same house for where Phineas and his mother Sarah had lived. They were able to get a good bargain on the house with Phineas sending an e-mail to let Gibbs know of the good knows.

It was going to be an reunion for Gibbs and with Jack really liking the young boy who is really good for Gibbs as a wonderful friend. There were no one outside of the house across the street, so it was his time to face Jack finally after leaving for New York.

Using his own key to enter into his own house with feeling the heat of the fire place for which she had started for him. He smirked slightly having to be thinking of certain sexual fantasies. He went to search for his future wife.

He walked upstairs slowly with the leg to hear the water running in the bathroom. One thing for sure his new life was going to begin when he walked inside asking Jack on whether it was alright to come and join her in the shower.

"Please do Jethro!" She says with the water beating down on her hormonal soaked body and waiting for her price possession to join her....


	22. Chapter 22

He wasn't able to keep his hands off her in his shower. It was very exotic to see her completely naked in front of him, as he gets inside with the woman accepting his marriage question. He was still in shock that she had accepted after what she had said to him before leaving for Canada.

He was able to feel the heat of the water beating down on him along with his own body reacting to Sloane 's own body. She moved into him inside the shower with his chest and white hairs against her breasts. The tone of their kissing was intense with mouth on mouth. Neither were able to breath until Gibbs broke away for a moment to catch his breath.

However She began to talk with her handing him the wash cloth to wash her back and the scars from years ago. "Gibbs, I am truly sorry for what was said earlier and I hated myself for saying it. I know it wasn't easy for the both of us."

"I understand completely Jack, I wasn't the one that wasn't ready until I finally realize that you are the most important in my life in every way. I just needed a kick in the ass to bring me to my senses." He said with extreme emotion showing both in his words body language.

"I love you, Jethro. I need you now to love me the way we both are able to."Sloane replied before she made Gibbs groan as she took hold of his now very hard cock in her wet, soaked hand. 

Currently he was now in his mercy even at his age now and he didn't want her to stop what she was doing with going down on him and taking every inch of him into her mouth with out gagging. She had push him up against the tile of the wall with the hot water spraying down on the both of them.

And with turn about fair play. He was able to rub her clit with two fingers having her spread her legs without breaking her concentration on what she was doing with his swelled cock down her throat. She was enjoying herself a great deal as Gibbs pleaded with the sexual pressure building in his groan.

It's been years that a woman would be doing something like this to him with the biggest orgasm to erupt soon. He had closed his eyes to feel every sensation of her mouth, tongue and throat before finally he erupted with his cum down her throat as she drinks it down her throat.

She pulled his cock out to let him catch his breath before grabbing her into an embrace feeling both heartbeats beating rapidly.

He pulled his fingers away from her clit to kiss once again before he turned her away to wash her back with seeing completely her scars from when she was beaten years ago on a mission for when she was with the Army.

He gently kissed the back part of her neck leaving feather like kisses. She wanted him in every way needing to be patience even though he was becoming hard once more to truly surprise himself.

He didn't bother to wait any longer as he entered her from behind to have her gasp at the harness of his cock entering her. She wasn't prepared until her insides adjusted to his size filling her in every way imagined. "OMG! It feels so good to have you inside of me, Jethro." She cried out using his first name instead.

He started to thrust harder inside while holding onto her hips in the shower as the water was still hot. He wasn't used to this type of physical exercise with his legs and knees straining. However he continued to thrust slowly inside and out several times to feel her wetness inside and out.

"PLEASE!" She would say to have him thrust harder into her pussy so wet. She was on the very verge of coming fully when he exploded inside her once again. She didn't have to worry since she was on the pill and a device to help prevent pregnancy.

He fell against her slick, wet body breathing hard with catching his breath and vice versa. It would take a few moments to come down from their highs of their own orgasms.

After finishing up with the shower. Gibbs and Sloane had gone downstairs after dressing in loose fitting clothing mainly his marine sweats and top and along with giving Sloane a tee shirt that was way big on her as with sweats as well even though she was Army all the way.

He had asked Jack on whether she was hungry needing to order something from the Chinese restaurant or diner that he goes to all the time. "It doesn't matter Jethro, I will have the Chinese." It was at this point that he called the order in on his cell phone with using his credit card instead of the cash he had in his wallet.

Afterwards the both of them snuggled up close holding each other. While they waited for the food to arrive.....


	23. Chapter 23

With the return of Jack Sloane things were getting back to normal for everyone and including Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He had gone back to work after being given the green light by Doctor Taft and Doctor Grace that he was fit again to work with his right thigh leg.

Even though today was officially his first day back. He wasn't allowed to be the supervisor with his team until sometime during the week with orders by Director Vance. Agent Gibbs didn't like the idea at first leaving Special Agent Timothy McGee having point with the team and any case that comes in.

It would give Gibbs the chance to put together his wedding ceremony that is going to be outside at the small park inside the Naval Yards. So far with the invitations, there were going to be fifty people attending the ceremony with Jimmy Palmer to marry him and Sloane.

Looking at the time on his watch. He needed to get up from his desk to check up on Sloane in her office after transferring out the doctor to a new location in the building. He wasn't too happy about it with Doctor Jack Sloane coming back to work after leaving New York once again.

McGee, Torres and Bishop were busy with their paperwork from other cases having been finished up. McGee looks up to see Gibbs take the stairs walking slowly in order not to over do it with hurting his leg. Making his way to her office for which was half open. She was on the phone with her daughter Faith from the hospital. She was currently on break working the cardiac unit.

"That is great Faith that the pregnancy is working out well for you. When will you be able to take maternity leave?" Jack wanted to know without upsetting her daughter.

"Three months. Listen I need to be going now with break over. I am going to be in surgery for at least five hours today. Please take take of yourself and let me know exactly with the wedding ceremony.I will see what I can do about attending." She ended the conversation getting up from the chair inside the break room currently empty.

Sloane looked up from the phone to notice her future husband standing in the doorway waiting to be greeted. "Are you alright Jack?" He asked even though she didn't have to answer him back for when it comes to her daughter.

"I will be Gibbs now that your here." She smiled with him closing the door and locking it for a moment in order to kiss his future wife.

"Watch it gunnery before we are caught kissing on the job!" He holds her into his chest for a moment .

"No one can see with the door lock, unlock recently cameras have been added in the room?" He smirked.

"Smartass Jethro! You need to leave now I have a meeting to attend in MTAC with Director Vance." She kissed him this time but only harder to have his head swimming from sexual desire.

He broke off the kiss to let her move away to head for the door to unlock it before leaving. She throws the keys at him once again. "Lock up when you leave COWBOY." She leaves him alone as he heads back down to the bullpen when McGee received a call about a dead body in a boxing gym.

And this was supposed to be his first day back to work. And he wasn't in charge with McGee having the point for a few days.


	24. Chapter 24

He was tag along for the ride to the Vincent's boxing gym in Fairfax. He was driving with caution for when it comes to his leg and McGee was making sure they would arrive at the crime scene safe and sound. Neither were in the mood to be talking about the plans for the up and coming wedding.

Finally arriving at the scene with the local police closing off the area from the public. McGee and Gibbs had found Nick and Bishop inside taking pictures of the crime scene inside the lockers for where the dead marine was found.

Since McGee had point for now. "What do we have Bishop?" He asked the usual question.

"We have a dead Sergeant James Braxton of Quantico and just about ready to be head overseas to Iraq. He was with his buddies at the local Gin joint until he decided to come to the gym to work out. We are currently checking the alibi's of his three friends."

Gibbs decided to ask a question while checking the lockers when he found a match box with the name of the bar on it. "We need to find out on whether his friends smoke having found this everyone?" He would say with moving to check further.

"I am on it Gibbs." Torres replied with McGee agreeing to the request.

Afterwards Medical Examiner Jimmy Palmer arrived with his assistant having been stuck in traffic once again. He comes over with the stretcher following behind with his assistant Edwards age 25 places it down on the floor. "Looks like he's been shot twice directly to the chest to kill him instantly Agent Gibbs." He didn't realize with this being Gibbs first day back that McGee was the boss for the first few days.

"I am so sorry that I didn't know. However I will say that this was done by a expert knowing about his weapons of choice to be a .45 for the most part at point blank range."

"So he knew his killer in order for someone to have come into the gym and into the lockers?" Gibbs responded with his statement to have everyone thinking about who might of come into the gym.

"One thing for sure Gibbs we need to find out on whether the manager of the gym has any security cameras?" Bishop needed to asked with walking away to talk with the manager in his office on the second floor.

"McGee, I will have more with doing the autopsy on Sergeant Braxton when we get the body back to NCIS." Palmer will say with his assistant Edwards placing the body on the stretcher and covering him before taking him out to the truck and placing him inside from the prying eyes of the public and news press.

And in the mean time with looking at his watch. Gibbs still had time to drive himself and McGee to the Vincent's bar and grill. "Are you sure boss about this?" McGee meant that going over to the bar just might cause more issues for Gibbs and his leg.

Turning to face McGee while driving. "Yes, I am sure Tim. I need to get back into the game before the wedding. And besides I did what I had to do in Canada with killing the drug supplier getting him off the streets protecting Emily further from the scum." He was angry all of a sudden.


	25. Chapter 25

Vincent's Bar and Grill was quiet inside when Gibbs and McGee walked inside to speak with the older man in his late fifties working behind the bar. There was only one customer sitting at a table with a beer in front of him working on his cell phone.

Gibbs walked up to the bar counter taking out his I.D. and badge asking on whether he could talk with the bar tender. "Hi, I am Vincent Lorenzo owner of this bar gentlemen. How can I help you?" He asked with needing to know on whether they like a drink or water.

"Nothing for the both of us." Gibbs would say since the both of them were working on the case. "However we would like to know on whether you scene this man lately having to be a marine?"

He places the picture in front of the bartender realizing that he knew Braxton. "Yeah! I know him Agent Gibbs. He was here last night with his two buddies before going to the boxing gym to work out before heading out soon to Iraq." He would say with taking a sip of his water on the side of him.

"Do you happen to know on whether his two buddies followed him?" Gibbs asked with his gut working once again.

"Not last night. The both of them stayed until closing for which was one A.M. in the morning before heading back. However I did have to break up a fight between all three of them over money having played in a poker game a few days before." He quipped.

"Where was the poker game?" McGee asked this time with Gibbs checking out the pictures on the wall of his friends and patrons over the years.

"Not to my knowledge. Why don't you asked Braxton since he was the one involved?"

"We can't! He's dead." He had to say with his response and with shaking his head in discuss with hearing that Braxton was dead. " How did he died?" If you don't mine me asking the question. I don't know anything else gentlemen.

Gibbs tells him the following..."He was shot twice into his chest point blank range."

Afterwards McGee had asked the owner on whether he had security cameras for the bar. They were out of luck with the cameras since it was too much to installed. Checking the time, Gibbs needed to have McGee to drop him off at the Naval Yards to drive his grey truck home since he wasn't allowed to work past three o' clock in the afternoon.


	26. Chapter 26

Gibbs was on his way home to his house after leaving McGee in the Naval Yards. He knew that his future wife was going to be at the house until after five p.m. since getting back to work at NCIS leaving New York behind. He still had time to wash up and change before deciding on dinner with his future wife to take place in a week.

After parking his truck into the drive way. He noticed that Phineas was playing catch with his adopted father Andrews. Phineas stopped a moment to wave to his friend and said the following..."Jethro Gibbs I will send you a e-mail later on the computer." He than went back to playing catch with Andrews while Gibbs went inside the house with using his key.

It was chilly inside and he decided to start up the fire place to get the chill out of the living room and kitchen. Afterwards heading upstairs, he changed into his blue jeans and Marine sweat top long sleeves before going back downstairs. Even though for a brief moment he checked his appearance in the mirror. It was amazing on just how much he's changed over the years. He placed a quick hand through his hair needing another haircut sometime soon.

Walking downstairs the living room was nice and cozy now as he needed to take a quick nap before Jack arrives. He had fallen asleep on the grey, lumpy couch that he had for awhile. It was once again time to buy a new one.

Phineas had sent an e-mail on the computer that was given to Gibbs. He had placed it on the iron for when Jack Sloane had finally arrived. She was exhausted herself after a long day of reports and meetings.

She walked in when she noticed her future husband sleeping like a baby on the couch. She placed her things on the other chair before moving over to him to bend down to kiss him on his lips to wake him up.

He woke quickly jumping with his reflex reaction grabbing her to bring Sloane down onto his chest since he didn't bother to place the blankets over him. "I am sorry if I scared you, Jethro." She will say before he kisses her hard with him pushing his tongue inside to drive her crazy with the sexual desire within her. She loved this man a great deal and vice versa having let out the tiger inside his body.

Breaking off the kiss a moment later to catch their breaths. She began to pull off his sweat shirt to exposed his trim chest and body. She placed her hand onto his chest covering over some of the silver hairs.

"Not fair, I need to take off your shirt with unbuttoning it." Gibbs had to say with his fingers working to undo the five buttons to exposed her white satin bra that unhooked in the front.

After a moment she was now free of the beige shirt and bra to have Gibbs mouth watering at the sight of her hard pebble nipples. He starts to suck one while she began to remove her beige shirt and panties giving him access with his other hand to place two fingers inside of her heat to push her further over the edge.

She began to moan loudly for no one to hear. Her heart rate and blood pressure was rising from the excitement of what Gibbs was doing to her with sucking her nipple and his two fingers inside her vagina. She was soaked and wet with his fingers hitting her G-Spot.

After a moment he stopped to have her removed his sweatpants to exposed his hardened cock springing free to Sloane's delight. He was hard, swollen and ready to fuck her at his command. Switching places he was now on top kissing her one again with the heat of the both of them extremely hot.....

She opened her legs wide as far as she can go. He than place the tip of his cock at her entrance before thrusting inside to stretch her insides to adjust to his size. It's been a long time since he had done something like this with a woman. The last time was Doctor Samantha Ryan before she was pushed away by Harper Dearing.

Sloane cried out from the enormous pressure placed inside her with his cock hard as a hammer. He continued to thrust into her with desire that had built up inside his body. He tried to hold back from coming too quickly while playing with her clit further to have her have another orgasm and wet once again.

She had placed her legs around his hips to have him push in further hitting the g-spot and beyond. She wasn't able to move with his cock filling her. "PLEASE JETHRO I NEED YOU TO FUCK ME HARDER!" She was on the verge of coming again with her legs feeling weak.

His brow was soaked with sweat from the exertion of the thrusting inside her vagina. After a moment he came hard inside with his cum. She had mention to him that he didn't have to pull out with the using of the pill and the IUD.

He had to catch his breath after pulling out to be completely on top of his future wife. She was sated after this session with Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

They laid that way for awhile before he realize that it was time to make dinner for the both of them. But first it was time to wash up in the down stairs bathroom that he had installed a few years back.


	27. Final Chapter

It was a week later at NCIS. The wedding ceremony was going to be held outside at the small lake on the other side of the Naval Yards. Everyone was going to be driven over by military jeeps or their own vehicles. Weather wise it was a gorgeous day with temperatures in the low eighties.

Flowers, banners and tables were set up near the water basin of the lake with small vessels going into and out of the lock of the lake. Pastor Jimmy Palmer knew what he was going to say to the couple while they were waiting to be married with the seal of approval.

Director Leon Vance will be walking Jack Sloane to the basin for where Jethro and Jack will reside for their vows. While Bishop will be a bridesmaid wearing a jade color above the knee dress with a jade necklace and bracelet. While the best man will be Special Agent Timothy McGee wearing a black tuxedo for the special event.

Jack was upstairs in the conference gathering herself for the ceremony with Bishop and Casey helping with her jade white dress ordered and made by the Alexandra Boutique shop four blocks away from Gibbs house. It was Sloane that had seen the shop with driving by almost everyday or online. 

"Jesus Elle, I can't believe I am so nervous today. I am marrying a man that I love a great deal." She would say to the both ladies.

"It's only natural Agent Sloane." Casey will say with fixing her hair up into a bun with the black pins and flowers being placed on top.

"I hope some day I will be able to find my true soul mate." Casey needed to say.

Elle was able to check her dress and attire she would be wearing and including the necklace and bracelet. "You're all set Jack. Now we can start to take the elevator to the main entrance and the black SUV over to the location."

"Now all we need is to have Nick to pop the question and get rid of rule 12th forever?" Jack had to get it out into the open for when it comes to her future husband's rules.

"I agree Jack, how ever it 's going to be up to Gibbs to burn that rule like he did with rule ten like he did for me. Did it help at all?"

"It did! Especially when I had a fight with Gibbs awhile back about getting personally getting involved in every case." Bishop taking in a deep breath before helping Jack to walk out of the conference room to head outside and the ceremony.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There were over one hundred in attendance watching the ceremony as chairs were placed near the lake and the archway filled with all kinds of purple tulips added with white roses covering the entire archway. While the sound system was playing the wedding march with Jack Sloane walking with Vance to meet with Jethro Gibbs and those chosen. Jimmy Palmer was standing watching a very beautiful Jack Sloane walking up to settle next to her future husband.

Eleanor Bishop sat down next to Nick Torres with a smile as he held her hand. Even Ducky sitting next to them was very proud of his friends to finally take the BIG STEP!.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was for the first time in thirty years was extremely happy that he was marrying a woman that he loved deeply as with he did for Shannon. She would be proud looking down from the heaven gates today.

JIMMY PALMER Raise his hands to quiet down the patrons attending the wedding ceremony before beginning.....

Today is such a beautiful day to have these two join in holy matrimony of marriage. Jethro and Jack have come together as one couple of true love and passion as husband and wife. The both of them wanted to say a few words to each other....

Gibbs turned to face his wife while taking hold of her hands, while she tried not to cry in front of everyone. "Jack, I need to say that I am very happy that you will be my wife after the road we have traveled to get to this point. I love you with all of my heart and I do hope it's going to last forever." He will say before Jack started to talk with a slight tickle in her throat.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs I love you a great deal, I must say that it took leaving to come back to this point as becoming man and wife. I will do my best to be a wife, mother and therapist for when ever need arises with talking. There is nothing more to say that I love you once again."

There wasn't a dry eye and including when Jack wasn't able to control herself with her emotions.

Jimmy took over with giving his blessing to let them know that they were now Husband and Wife. Please Jethro kiss your bride."

He didn't waste any time to kiss his wife before turning to face all of his friends with the start of a new life overall.......

The End


End file.
